S for Snow, S for Ski and S for Sweetheart
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Jika kamu benar-benar mencintainya, maka suatu hari nanti kalian pasti bisa bersatu. Jika kamu tetap percaya padanya, maka kamu suatu hari nanti dia bisa menjadi milikkmu. Karena cinta sejati itu benar-benar tidak terpisahkan.


**S **for **S**now**, S **for **S**ki, and** S **for **S**weetheart

Disclaimer

Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso own. But this fanfic and this story is Rahel-chan own.

Pairing

Sebas x Fem! Ciel

Warning

OOC, OC, Kissu scene, implisit lemon

Chapter One: Arrival

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku untuk ikut dalam liburan kali ini, bibi." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata seperti emerald.

Gadis itu tersenyum kearah seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut agak kecoklatan dan juga mata sebiru sapphire. Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Elizabeth Middleford, anak berambut pirang tadi.

"Sama-sama Lizzie. Kebetulan Ciella sendirian jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengajakmu juga." Balas Rachel Phantomhive, wanita cantik tersebut.

Keluarga Phantomhive kini sedang berlibur ke Swiss. Pada saat itu, sedang musim dingin. Jadi negeri indah tersebut di selimuti salju. Tentu saja menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk para wisatawan ataupun warga sekitar untuk bermain ski. Tidak terkecuali keluarga Phantomhive yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu untuk berlibur di negeri yang dekat dengan Pegunungan Alpen ini. Seluruhnya putih karena di tutupi salju. Namun meskipun begitu tetap terlihat indah untuk dinikmati. Meskipun indah, pemandangan dari negeri pembuat cokelat lezat tersebut tidak membuat gadis berambut kelabu yang duduk di sebelah kanan Lizzie terpikat untuk melihatnya. Gadis manis tersebut masih asyik dengan I-Pad yang ada di tangannya. Mata sapphire gadis itu terus memperhatikan layar 10 inch I-Pad nya. Gadis itu sedang membuka situs Facebook dan sedang asik chatting dengan beberapa kawan dunia mayanya.

"Ciella, coba lihat ke luar... pemandangannya indah sekali kan?" tanya Lizzie sambil menarik sedikit lengan sweater Cecilia Phantomhive, gadis bermata sapphire itu.

Ciella hanya memandang sebentar keluar jendela dan berkata, "Hm.. indah. Semuanya putih, semua salju."

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu mematikan I-Pad nya. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan memandang ke luar.

"Semuanya salju. Putih... seperti kapas saja. Apa akan ada hal yang menarik ya?" gumam Ciella.

"Semoga saja di Swiss ini, Ciella bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Ucap Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciella yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

Ucapan Vincent diikuti oleh tawaan kecil dari Rachel, sennyuman manis dari Lizzie ke arah Ciella, dan wajah yang sedikit memerah dari Ciella sendiri.

"A..apa sih yang ayah bicarakan. Kita kan hanya disini selama seminggu, jadi mana mungkin bisa dapat kekasih dalam waktu sesingkat itu." Ucap Ciella dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

Well, sebenarnya gadis ini masih saja single. Umurnya sudah 15 tahun. Bahkan dia belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Jadi kalau masalah percintaan, gadis ini masih belum pandai. Sebaliknya jika masalah akademis, gadis ini luar biasa pintarnya. Ciella berkali-kali menjadi juara 1 dalam mewakili sekolahnya untuk perlombaan tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Hal itu membuatnya populer di sekolah selain karena wajahnya yang manis seperti malaikat itu. Meskipun begitu, Ciella masih single sampai saat ini bukan karena dia tidak laku. Melainkan Ciella sedang fokus ke studinya dan belum mau memikirkan hal percintaan yang di anggapnya merepotkan itu. Setiap hari, minimal 100 surat cinta memenuhi lokernya dan semua surat cinta itu di buang olehnya. Satu-satunya sahabat Ciella adalah Lizzie, mungkin karena Ciella adalah gadis yang pendiam sehingga dia jarang mempunyai teman dekat. Untuk liburan kali ini pun Ciella ditemani oleh Lizzie karena dia tidak ingin merasa bosan di Swiss.

=S=

"Nah kita sampai di Flumserberg. Ayo!" ucap Vincent sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu hotel yang ada di situ.

Rachel, Lizzie, dan Ciella pun keluar dari mobil. Saat keluar dari mobil terlihat Ciella cukup kedinginan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam hotel Siesta yang cukup mewah itu. Hotel itu didominasi oleh warna putih. Benar-benar kontras dengan salju yang menyelimuti permukaan. Keluarga Phantomhive itu pun check-in. Setelah itu, Ciella dan Lizzie memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Kamar tersebut berada di lantai 2 sama seperti kamar Vincent dan Rachel.

Ciella masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa kopernya yang berwarna biru. Setelah itu gadis itu langsung rebah ke tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu mengambil BB Torch-nya yang ada di saku celananya. Lagi... gadis itu membuka situs Facebook-nya dan meng-update status. 'At last, i'm in Swiss now.' Itulah status yang dibuat Ciella dengan nama akun Princess Cecilia Phantomhive. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, 5 orang langsung meng-like status gadis mungil itu. Saat mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, pintu kamarnya terketuk oleh orang yang ada di balik pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu singkat.

"Ini ayah, Ciella." Ucap Vincent dari balik pintu.

"Oh..." ucap Ciella sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya itu.

Sosok Vincent yang tegap dan juga berwajah tampan menarik perhatian beberapa tamu yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Ciella. Anak perempuan itu pun mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk masuk namun ditolak oleh sang ayah dengan sopan.

"Saatnya kamu berlatih ski, nak." Ucap Vincent.

Ciella menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu baru saja mau mengistirahatkan badannya dan ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk latihan ski?

"Ayah... apa ayah serius?" tanya Ciella.

"Tentu..." ucapan Vincent menggantung.

"Tentu...?" ucap Ciella

"Tentu saja tidak. Hahaha." Ucap Vincent sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Ayahh..."

"Ya... ayah hanya memanggilmu untuk makan malam. Apa kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Vincent.

"Ya... aku sudah lapar kok. Baiklah, aku akan turun sebentar lagi karena aku mau membereskan beberapa barangku dulu." Ucap Ciella sambil memasuki kamarnya lagi.

Vincent pun mengganguk dan juga menuruni anak tangga menuju restoran hotel itu. Ciella merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan juga pakaiannya, lalu mengambil BB yang tadi dia letakkan di tempat tidur, dan setelah itu dia berlari menuju restoran. Di sana ayah, ibu, dan Lizzie sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Ciella sambil agak mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak perlu lari seperti itu dear." Ucap Rachel.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah menu makan malam mereka dan mereka menikmati makan malam yang hangat tersebut. Setelah makan malam usai, Ciella memutuskan untuk menuju kamarnya kembali. Namun niatnya di hadang oleh Lizzie yang mengajaknya untuk melihat arenski yang cukup dekat dengan hotel. Ciella melihat jam tangan silver yang baru menunjukkan pukul 18.37. dia un menyetujui ajakan Lizzie.

=S=

Pada saat malam hari, suhu di luar menjadi lebih dingin dari tadi siang. Untung saja kedua gadis manis ini memakai sweater dan juga jaket wol yang cukup tebal dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Wah Ciella, saljunya benar-benar tebal ya." Ucap Lizzie.

"Ya. Jadi dingin sekali ya." Ucap Ciella sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Besok kamu akan latihan ski kan? Good luck ya." Ucap Lizzie sambil menepuk pundak Ciella.

"Kamu tidak latihan?" tanya Ciella.

"Tidak.. aku sudah bisa. Jadi aku tidak perlu latihan lagi" Ucap Lizzie.

Ciella yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya ber-oh ria. Lizzie pun meminta izin untuk memasuki hotel lagi untuk membawa cokelat panas. Ciella sedikit menggerutu karena belum 5 menit, Lizzie sudah minta izin kembali ke hotel. Ciella duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat hotel. Mata sapphire Ciella memandangi seluruh arena ski itu dan juga pemandangan sekitar yang cukup gemerlap karena lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalanan. Sungguh romantis untuk pasangan kekasih.

"Sayang aku belum punya pacar, haha. Lizzie lama sekali..." Ucap Ciella dalam hatinya.

Gadis itupun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam hotel kembali dan mengecek Lizzie. Ternyata dia sedang duduk di samping seorang perempuan berambut cokelat.

"Paula?" gumam Ciella sambil mendekati Lizzie dan Paulla, gadis rambut cokelat itu.

"Ah! Ciella. Maaf ya aku jadi lupa mengantar cokelat panasnya..." ucap Lizzie dengan wajah yang agak menyesal.

"ya..ya.. Untung saja aku tidak membeku di sana." Ucap Ciella sambil berkacak pinggang.

Beberapa gadis itu pun berbincang-bincang hingga Paula meninggalkan tempatnya karena dipanggil ibunya. Ciella dan Lizzie pun kembali ke kamarnya dan juga mengakhiri hari pertama mereka di Swiss dengan tertidur pulas. Setelah meng-update status lagi, Ciella baru bisa tertidur. Gadis itu benar-benar suka online. Udara sejuk di Swiss membuat mata Ciella terpejam dengan cepat dan membuat gadis itu terlelap dalam hitungan menit saja.

=S=

Keesokan harinya, cuaca di Swiss yang tidak terlalu panas sangat cocok untuk bermain ski. Beberapa tamu di hotel ada yang sudah berada di arena ski untuk mencoba beberapa gerakan ski. Tidak terkecuali keluarga Phantomhive yang kini sedang menunggu Lizzie untuk mengambil peralatan ski-nya.

"Cepatlah sedikit Lizzie, nanti semakin ramai disana." Keluh Ciella sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak membawa peralatan ski-ku." Ucap Lizzie sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Kita kan bisa menyewanya di sana!" teriak Ciella dengan perempatan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Heii.. sudahlah dear. Ayo kita segera kesana." Ucap Rachel sambil menepuk pundak Ciella agar dia sedikit tenang.

Ciella yang berhasil ditenangkan pun mengikuti ibu dan ayahnya yang berjalan di depannya. Sedangkan Lizzie berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka menuju arena ski yang sudah agak ramai dipenuhi beberapa tamu yang ada di hotel maupun warga sekitar. Vincent menarik tangan Ciella dan menuju suatu tempat yang disebut pelatihan ski. Mereka memasuki tempat itu dan juga melihat-lihat sebentar. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang di tempat pelatihan ski kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang menawan. Senyuman pemuda itu mampu menarik perhatian Ciella yang daritadi memandang BB-nya.

"Ya. Saya sedang mencari seorang pelatih ski private untuk anak saya ini." Ucap Vincent sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda itu.

"Hmm... pelatih ski. Bagaimana dengan saya saja? Saya adalah seorang pelatih ski. Ya... jika anda berkenan." Tawar pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Saya setuju." Ucap Vincent.

Setelah membayar uang pelatihan, Vincent pun meninggalkan Ciella bersama dengan pelatih ski-nya. Pelatih itu terlihat masih muda dan bisa dikatakan tampan.

"Mulai hari ini anda adalah..." ucapan pemuda itu dipotong oleh Ciella.

"Jangan memakai bahasa formal seperti itu. Umur kita kan tidak jauh berbeda." Ucap Ciella dengan mata yang terus menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Hm... baiklah. Jadi..." ucapan pemuda itu menggantung.

"Namaku Cecilia Phantomhive. Kamu bisa memanggilku Ciella." Ucap Ciella sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mm... namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Senang bertemu denganmu, Ciella." Ucap Sebastian, pelatih ski Ciella.

Mereka pun mulai mengambil perlengkapan ski mereka dan keluar menuju arena ski. Udara di Swiss benar-benar bisa membuat orang tertidur lelap karena dingin. Namun tidak untuk Ciella. Dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya bahwa dia akan belajar cara bermain ski sehingga dia bisa mahir sama seperti ayahnya. Mereka memulai pelajaran pertama mereka di bukit yang cukup rendah. Sebastian memeluk Ciella dari belakang dengan maksud untuk mengarahkan tangan Ciella agar memegang tongkat ski-nya dengan benar. Hal itu cukup membuat Ciella merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah di rasakannya. Padahal dia sudah sering bersama laki-laki dan di peluk oleh kakaknya, Ciel Phantomhive, yang juga seorang laki-laki. Tapi kenapa dengan pemuda yang beda 2 tahun dengannya saja dia canggung?

"Ada apa sih dengan perasaanku ini? Masa hari pertama belajar ski aku sudah merasakan hal aneh seperti ini?" pikir Ciella dalam hatinya.

Mereka pun kini menuruni bukit secara perlahan...

To Be Continued...

A/N: well, ini adalah fanfic yang sedang iseng saya buat. Saya memilih negara Swiss karena negeri itu adalah pembuat cokelat terlezat :) karena saya sangat menyukai cokelat. Untuk masalah judul, entah kenapa semuanya jadi huruf 'S'... mungkin karena saya benar-benar mencintai Sebastian. #gakadahubungannya. Untuk nama tempat yang disini, saya benar-benar mencari di Google. Untuk cara bermain ski dan perlengkapannya, saya agak dikit ngarang. Juga suasana Swiss, saya juga ngarang. Well,sekian dari akhir note gaje dan gak penting ini. Would you mind to review this fanfic? Flame is allowed too.

~Rahel-chan Mikaerisu~


End file.
